


A magical wedding night.

by Dearthisbe



Category: An Enchantment of Ravens - Margaret Rogerson
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearthisbe/pseuds/Dearthisbe
Summary: So, Isobel and Rook just got married, and the wedding night arrives.(sorry for writing this)
Relationships: Isobel/Rook (An Enchantment of Ravens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A magical wedding night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i have absolutely no idea why i wrote this, and i'm so sorry. This is one of my first smuts, so please be nice to me:(
> 
> (english isn't my first language, so pls ignore my grammar faults)

I intwine my fingers with Rook when he closes the door to our new bedroom. It’s on the east wing in the autumn castle and decorated with dark blues and golds. My painting easel is set before the huge window looking out at the woods, something I personally requested. The moon shines inside, and makes the gold details shine. After the most beautiful day i’ve ever experienced, I'm so glad I can finally shrug off my white heels. The wedding was perfect and traditional. It was a lot bigger and less personal that i originally wanted, but us being the new king and queen makes me understand it. 

It didn’t stop me from inviting humans to the wedding. Not only Emma and the twins came, i also invited a lot of people from my village. It made me feel more at home. 

Rook lights some lamps and looks at me. His crown is from a copper material with an emerald stone in it. I have the same one, but in the form of a tiara. 

‘My queen.’ He walks towards me. ‘You looked so beautiful’.  
He presses a small kiss on my nose. His hands travel over the white, lace dress i’m wearing. He follows the curve of my hips and I sigh.   
‘You don’t look that bad yourself, husband.’ He laughs and kisses me again.   
‘Today was so special, I love you so much Isobel.’ He murmurs against my mouth. I break apart and take the crown from his head. I put it on the side table next to the sofa.   
‘I love you too.’   
Rook takes my crown and places next to mine on the side table. His hands are so gracious, so masculine…. My eyes travel to his arms and the rest of his. Rook never looks bad, even without his glamour, but something makes me find him even more handsome today. 

He suddenly turns around and catches me thirsting over his biceps. He grins and sits at the end of the bed.  
‘Come here.’   
I obey and walk to him when he grabs me on his lap. I almost fall which makes us both laugh, but then he kisses my smile away. The kiss is long and deep, but soft as well. His tongue enters my mouth and we begin to fight for dominance. I moan and he grabs my behind, which makes me moan again. This feels too good, the kissing, the touching. I want him everywhere. I want my husband.

His kisses travel to my neck, pushing away my braided hair. He sucks lightly and I gasp. Nobody has ever kissed me like this, let alone touched me. I tangle my fingers in his messy hair and pull a little when he starts giving me the tiniest bites possible. His lips travel back to mine and I kiss him harder. We stay there, me being rocked in his lap with my dress moving up by the movement. My hands in his hair, our mouths connected. 

‘You are so perfect my queen.’ His hands travel up and down my back.   
Eyes are looking at me up and down. I feel myself blush, even though I shouldn’t, but my cleavage is deeper than he has ever seen it.   
He kisses my cheek. ‘Your cheeks are red, what is that?’ I laugh. ‘It’s called blushing, it happens when people feel flattered or ashamed.  
‘You are not ashamed right?’ He looks at me with big eyes. ‘Have I made you uncomfortable?’

‘You didn’t darling, but it’s new for me to have someone to look at me in this way. I feel flattered.’  
‘That’s good right?’ He asks, so hesitant that my heart melts again. As an answer, I slowly unbutton my dress. Rook gives me a grin and tries to help me.   
At the back of the dress is a ‘lacing system’ and Rook has to unlace the satin fabric.  
I try to reach it myself, but my arms aren’t long enough. 

If I really have to get a maid from the castle to unlace this, I would die.

‘How does this work?’ Rook has absolutely no idea what he is doing and to get a better view, he pulls me closer and leans over my shoulder. I’m fully pressed against him and almost can’t breath. His fingers pull at my dress and I feel his frustration starting.

Finally his fingers stop pulling and my dress is unlaced. Rook laughs and pulls me up so I can wriggle myself out of the fabric. I turn and my back is in his direction. I try my best to be elegant when I shrug off my dress. I step away from the fabric, only in my undergarments. I am wearing soft orange panties and bralette. Rook is completely quiet. I take my braid out and brush it with my hand. I breathe out and turn around. Nobody has ever seen me this naked. Rooks mouth falls open and he stands up. He looks me in the eye, clearly trying not to make me blush. 

‘You are the most beautiful person i’ve ever seen.’ He looks at me in awe. I kiss him again, pushing myself against his tall body. He towers over me and to connect our lips better, he lifts me up. His hands hold my thighs carefully, as if I don’t weigh anything. He turns us around and lays me softly on the soft bed. This is happening, I think. This is really happening. He hovers above me and reconnects our lips. His hand travels down my side, following all the curves of my body. 

‘I’m the only one in undergarments right now…’ I grin at him, which he returns.   
He shrugs his traditional wedding blouse off and throws it on the ground. I help him unbutton the blouse, while he pulls his pants off.   
I finally finish unbuttoning the blouse and I throw it on the pile of clothing on the floor. His muscles flex when he throws his pants away too. I want to touch them. I want to touch him. 

My hands travel down his back, following his spine while he places kisses over my entire face. The kisses grow slobber and wetter when they travel down to my neck, and lower. His warm hands cover me perfectly. He reaches my covered breasts, and I shiver.   
Rook admires the goosebumps, kissing and licking them.   
‘You are so hot, so beautiful, so perfect.’ He whispers in my ear. I melt.  
He pulls at the straps of my orange bralet, the color of autumn.   
‘Can I?’  
‘Yes.’   
He unlaces the top, and throws it away. This time I don’t cover anything.   
He may see me. 

Rook:

She’s perfect. She’s so beautiful. Her milky pale breasts lay under me.   
Isobel is always beautiful, but I've never seen her so exposed. It makes me feel thrusted. Her human reactions and features amaze me. The little bumps, the spots, the most minuscule hair that cover her skin. She’s so alive. 

I look at her for reassurance that I can touch her. My beautiful wife nods at me. I kiss her. Her plump lips are so sweet. If I could, I would be her forever. Our bodies one.   
Isobel makes me feel so alive. 

I kiss her above her breast. Licking and sucking my way to her breast. They are so round, so soft. I kiss them. Her hands pull my hair to them, it feels so good. She wants me. 

She leads me to her nipples, which are beginning to be harder. Her breathing catches with every kiss. I softly lick her nipples, looking at her for guidance. Her curvy legs wrap around my torso, and I sigh against her nipples.   
‘Can you do that again? Please?’ I smile at her and sigh against her nipple again. She moans this beautiful sound that I want to bottle forever. 

Her fingertips draw figures on my back before she tangles them in my hair again. I kiss her body again. This time on her stomach. I lick my way down till I reach her panties. I kiss on it once. Her underwear is so wet, I kiss her there again, her fingers gripping on to me tighter.   
‘You want me to- ?   
‘Yes.’ She immediately answers. I give her a crooked smile and push my fingers under the fabric at the side. I pull the panties away and reveal her wet entrance. A little bit of curly hair is laying on top of it. I feel myself getting hard. She’s so hot. 

Isobel: 

I’m naked. I’m completely naked and my husband is between my legs. He keeps looking up at me, asking for permission. The first touch is a lick. The second is a soft kiss. I still and try to hold a moan, but when he licks harder again, it escapes. His tongue touches the good spot and I feel myself falling. His finger is starting to draw circles on my clit, while his other finger rubs over my folds. I’m so wet, I feel myself starting to burst. 

That's when he enters. First a long finger. It enters slowly and hooks at the end. My legs shake and Rook has to brace them between his arms.   
‘Is it good?’ He asks me with the hottest smirk I've ever seen.   
‘Yeah.’ I moan.   
‘I can do better than good.’ And he pushes a second finger in. I gasp and he begins pumping. His other hand is rubbing my clit. It’s so good.   
A knot is starting to form in my stomach. Something I have never felt before.   
‘I want you, all of you.’ I hear myself saying.   
Rook pulls his fingers out, and licks them in the most sensual movement ever.   
‘Are you sure? We don’t have to.’  
‘I want to.’   
Rook smirks and stands up. He slowly pulls his underpants off, and I brace myself my leaning on my elbows. He throws the pair away and I gasp. 

Rook: 

Her mouth is open and I laugh. ‘What’s wrong?’  
‘Nothing..’  
‘We don’t have to.’  
‘No, it’s just.. I’m scared it isn’t going to fit.’  
Oh. ‘My darling wife, i’m sure it will fit. I will be careful.’   
I walk back to the bed, kissing my wife again. Isobel lies back in the pillows, her legs open.   
I line myself up with her, which is apparently kind of hard, cause I'm almost 3 heads taller than her.   
I kiss her neck, the sensitive spot behind her ear. She wraps her arms around me, clutching me tight.   
‘I’m ready’. I kiss her forehead and slowly enter her. Isobel moans and closes her eyes. I kiss her eyelids.   
‘You okay? Am I hurting you?’  
‘No, just go slowly please.’ I entwine our fingers and trust further in her. Slowly as she told me. She feels so good, so warm. We fit perfectly. 

Isobel:

The first bit hurted. But now, the pleasure overtakes it. He’s almost entirely in me. We fit so perfectly, it feels so good.   
‘You can start moving.’  
‘Alright darling, I will be careful.’ He looks me into my eyes, his dark eyes focused on mine. Rook begins to move. Each thrust hits a place that makes me overcome with pleasure. The knot in my stomach grows bigger and bigger. His massive body hovers over me.   
‘Harder.’  
Rook smirks at me and his muscles flex even more. He bites his lip and starts to move faster. I can’t hold my moans again and they escape, louder than first. We hold a steady rhythm. He moans in my ear.   
‘Darling, you feel so good.’   
The knot in my stomach feels like exploding.   
‘Rook, I’m going to lose it!’  
‘Me too darling, come undone for me!’  
The next thrust makes me explode. My legs shake violently and my back arches against rooks body. I moan an non-human sound, and that's when Rook comes undone.  
He pulls out of me and falls against my breast. ‘You are going to be the death of me, Isobel, I love you so much.’  
‘This was amazing, I love you my dear husband.’  
He laughs and pulls me into a cuddle. My head fits exactly beneath his chin, and he warms me with his big hands.   
‘Let’s stay here forever.’ I say  
‘Good idea.’ Rook agrees, covering us with the duvet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudo's are always welcome!


End file.
